


Day 29: Time Travel

by CosmoandWanda



Series: AU August [28]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Also kind of reincarnation?, Alternate Universe - Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-04 09:21:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15838347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CosmoandWanda/pseuds/CosmoandWanda
Summary: Marinette wakes up in the middle of a field.





	Day 29: Time Travel

Waking up in the middle of a field was not on the agenda for today. Alya was expecting her to be at their anniversary dinner later, and Nino needed some adjustments on his suit jacket before going with Adrien to Prague. But instead, she was laying in the middle of tall grass with a sun rising over her. 

She sat up slowly, wincing as her ribs creaked and her spine cracked. A short sweep down her body clued her into several facts. The first was that she must have been wearing her miraculous when she landed: all of her bruises were small and nothing was broken. The second was that she was not wearing clothes of her own. Heavy swathes of cloth weighed down her limbs, and a tight pressure constricted her breaths. She stood, brushing the grass and dirt from the dense fabrics. 

“There you are!”

Marinette jumped at the noise. A homely woman was making her way through the grass, giving the illusion of wading through a rippling green pond. Her hair was frizzy and tied up, and the wrinkles that sat on her face seemed to contrast the shine in her eyes. 

“We’ve been looking for you for ages Maggie, they’re asking for you in the court!”

Marinette stumbled after the woman as she tugged on her arms toward the faint outline of a town in the distance. The woman continued her chatter as they made their way, occasionally throwing in a question Marinette failed to answer. 

“Well alright love, pop in, go on!”

Marinette shifted her weight against the oak door, gasping as white light filled her vision. The room was filled with every sort of writing, picture, and sculpture, all in her likeness. Though the town appeared to be structurally from the 18th century, there were movies, pictures, and more littered around the room. 

“Tikki?” Marinette whispered as she bent over what appeared to be a stone tablet.

“Ah, and there she is,” the woman tutted, pulling Tikki out from the folds of Marinette’s skirt. “She’s the only one who always looks the same you know, last time you were here you were a gentleman!”

She peered at Marinette’s confused expression, then to Tikki’s bewildered look. 

“Oh heavens, you’re the first!”

“The first what?” The word felt thick on Marinette’s tongue, as if speaking something other than French. 

“Traveler! You always show up here in that field, ‘round the same time of day every time dear. You’ve been visiting us for years, always bringing a portrait or account of you so we can keep tabs of all your names. I’m afraid whatever you’re going by at the moment isn’t in the file, what’s your name love?”

“Marinette…”

“Marinette! You’re the french one married to a woman! Oh you never knew which one of you was first,” the woman continued, bustling about the room, “you’ll be tickled to know that you’ve arrived!”

“I’m- what? None of this makes sense!”

“Marinette,” Tikki’s slow voice came from where she hovered over the scroll that sat in the center of the room, “it looks like this is the beginning of your past- and future- selves figuring out how to time travel.”

“But that doesn’t make sense! The order- why could my past selves do it but not me?”

“Oh time doesn’t matter as much as you think it does! You taught us that!”

Marinette fixed a wild look onto the woman, who now had her back turned and was polishing one of the cabinets. 

“And who are you?”

“I’m the Keeper! You gave me that title. My name is Ada, and I am in charge of helping you find your way back.”

**Author's Note:**

> This doesn't make sense and it's because I don't super care for Time Travel stories. They're usually so angsty and I'm anxious enough in real life than you very much.


End file.
